House of Commons
Das Unterhaus oder Haus der Gemeinen. :The house of commons. London und Paris. Jahrgang 1810. Rudolstadt, im Verlage der Hof- Buch- und Kunsthandlung. 1810. :: (hierzu Taf. IX.) Das Haus der Gemeinen (The house of commons) besteht nur aus erwählten Mitgliedern, und hat keine gebornen. Seine Mitglieder stellen die Gemeinheiten der Grundeigner dar, weil der Grundboden der Stadt der Bürgerschaft, wie dem einzelnen Ritlehnsmann der Grundboden seines Gutes, in früherer Zeit zugestanden ward (S. das vorige Stück S. 225.) Nicht die Zahl der Köpfe ist es also, welche die Abgeordneten der Nation darstellen sollen, sondern die Gesammtmasse der Grundstücksbesitzer. Seit 1283 erschienen die abgeordneten Bürger im Parlamente, und seit 1343 theilte sich dasselbe in Ober- und Unterhaus (S. S. 227). Unter Richard II. nahmen sie nach und nach mehr Antheil an der Entwerfung der Gesetze. Während der bürgerlichen Kriege, welche der Ehrgeiz der Häuser York und Lancaster verursachte, verloren die Gemeinen ihren Einfluß, und unter der despotischen Herrschaft der Tudors wurden sie der Reihe nach die Mitschuldigen, und die Opfer der Tyrannei. Erst unter den Stuarts erwarben sie ihre fast erloschene Freiheit wieder, und gründeten sie fest durch die Revolution von 1688. Die Zahl der Deputirten war nicht bestimmt, weil die Zahl der Boroughs, welche solche absendeten, unaufhörlich sich abänderte. Diese Abänderungen hiengen oft von der Krone ab, man nahm auf die Umstände Rücksicht, oft nach billigen, oft nach sehr parteiischen Grundsätzen. Erst im 17. Jahrhundert hörte dies auf. Was 1685 Borough war, blieb es, wie Old-Sarum, Midhurff und mehrere andere, wo vielleicht nur zwei oder drei unbewohnbare Hütten sind. Sie schicken zwei Deputirte zum Parlament, während sehr bevölkerte Städte, wie Birmingham, Manchester, Leeds, und andere gar keine schicken, weil die 1685 noch nicht von Wichtigkeit, und ihre Bürger damals nicht Herrn des Grund und Bodens waren. Alle Deputirten des Unterhauses bestehen, wie oben S. 227 bemerkt worden, aus Repräsentanten des kleinen Landadels und der Städte. Die Abgeordneten des erstern erscheinen als Ritter (Knights), die der städtischen Gemeinen als Burggesessene, Citirens und Burghesses im Parlament. Alle werden von einzelnen Gemeinen erwählt, aber der Erwählte stellt nicht einzeln seine wählende Gemeine, sondern alle das gesammte Volk, die Grundeigner von Großbrittannien vor. Die vierzig Shires, worein England getheilt ist, senden jedes zwei Knights, die zwölf von Wales jedes Einen, die 33 Landschaften von Schottland 30, indem die Landschaften Bute und Caithneß, Nairn und Cromarty, Clakman und Kinroß nur wechselnd von einer Wahl zur andern Abgeordnete wählen, mithin stets drei dieser schottischen Landschaften ohne Abgeordnete sind, endlich sendet jedes der 32 Shires von Ireland zwei. Im Parlament sind also 80 Knights von England, 12 von Wales, 30 von Schottland, und 64 von Ireland, zusammen 186, die wichtigsten Männer des Reichs mit großem Einfluß in die Städte ihres Shires, und daher in diesem Senat entscheidende Männer, wenn gleich geringer an der Zahl. Als die Begütertsten der Gentry, d. h. des niedern Adels, haben sie keinen Grund der Krone zu schmeicheln, und ihr Vortheil erheischt es, den Unordnungen der Volkszügellosigkeit entgegen zu streben. Zur Wahl können alle kommen, die zur Gentry gehören, auch vom hohen Adel, der noch keinen Sitz im Oberhause hat, bis zum Kaufmann und Künstler, wenn er als Knight jährlich 500, und als städtischer Deputirter 300 Pfund Landrenten hat. Doch muß er 21 Jahr alt, Landeingeborner, und weder Sherif, noch Geistlicher, noch Richter seyn. Nächst den Deputirten der Shires kommen die Abgeordneten von 24 Cities oder großen Städten mit Bischofssitzen, deren jede zwei, London vier schickt; die von 167 Boroughs oder gemeinen Städten, deren jede auch zwei; und dann die von fünf kleinern Boroughs, deren jede nur Einen schickt. Jede der beiden Universitäten Oxford und Cambridge sendet zwei, und eben so viel jede der acht Seestädte, die unter dem Namen der Ein-que-Ports bekannt sind. Es ist also die Zahl aller Verordneten von den englischen Städten 409. Es kommen sodann von 12 Städten in Wales von jeder Einer. Auch Schottland sendet Edinburg Einen Abgeordneten, und die übrigen 64 Städte von Schottland zusammen 14; nämlich von den 14 Kreisen, worein diese Städte eingetheilt sind, immer Einen. Für jede Wahl sendet jede Stadt des Kreises in die vorsitzende Stadt (diese Würde wechselt unter allen des Kreises) einen Wähler. Diese wählen dann dort den Abgeordneten. Endlich senden 36 ireländische Städte jede Einen. Die Summe aller Abgeordneten im Unterhause ist also 658. Darunter sind 489 von England, 24 von Wales, 45 von Schottland, und 100 von Ireland. Das Verhältniß aber der städtischen Gemeinen gegen die Knights ist in England 409 gegen 80, in Wales 12 gegen 12, in Schottland 15 gegen 30, in Ireland 36 gegen 64. In der That würde das Uebergewicht der englischen Städte gegen die Knights nachtheilig seyn, wenn nicht doch das Ansehen der Knights die Zahl der Städter überwöge, und wenn die Abgeordnete nicht ohnehin Männer wären, welche Eigenthum, Familie und Bildung über Bestechung von außen her erhöbe. Vom Willen des Königs hängt es ab, wenn er bis erwählten Glieder beider Häuser von neuem erwählen lassen will, nur nicht länger als sieben Jahre, wie gesagt, (S. 231) sollen sie ohne neue Wahl bleiben. Dann ergehen aus dem Staatsrath des Königs Ausschreiben an die Sherifs der Shires, die der schottische und irische Staatsrath an die seinigen auch erlässet, die Wahl zu veranstalten. Binnen drei Tagen nach dem Empfang muß der Sherif dies Ausschreiben den Obrigkeiten der stimmenden Städte seines Shires mittheilen. Der Sherif läßt alsdann selbst die Knights durch die Landeigner und die Stadtobrigkeit, die Burghesses und Citirens des Parlaments durch ihre Bürger erwählen. Der Sherif versammelt seine Wähler in der Hauptstadt des Shires nicht früher als am zehnten, und nicht später als am 16. Tage nach Empfang des Wahlausschreibens. Nur Männer, die Freeholds besitzen, von 40 Shillings zum mindesten jährlich freien Einkommens, können ihre Stimmen geben. Wer sein Gut noch nicht 12 Monate besitzt, ausgenommen durch Erbschaft und Heurath, oder als Pfründe, kann nicht stimmen; auch nicht der, dessen Gut noch nicht zur Zahlung der Landtaxe eingeschrieben ist. In den Städten hält der Mayor, oder sonst die erste obrigkeitliche Person den Wahltag zwischen dem achten und sechszehnten Tage nach Empfang des Wahlausschreibens. Wer dabei stimme, ist in den verschiedenen Stadtrechten verschieden bestimmt. In einigen stimmen alle aufgenommenen Bürger, in anderen nur Hausbesitzer, in andern sind andere Beschränkungen. Am Wahltage sollen keine Soldaten innerhalb zweier Meilen vom Wahlorte stehen, und gegen Bestechung, wie gegen Versuche der Lords, oder Kronbeamten, welche durch Ansehen, oder Furcht die Wahl leiten möchten, sind Geldstrafen und Verlust der Amtsfähigkeit gedroht. Kein Gesetz aber wird Leidenschaften, und am wenigsten die der Staatsparteien ganz unterdrücken können. Aber sie sind bei diesen Wahlen weniger nachtheilig, weil die Eigenschaften, die vom Erwählten gefordert werden, nicht allenthalben viele Bewerber auftreten lassen, und manche noch Furcht vor dem Spott verworfen zu seyn, oder andere Gründe zurück halten, eine Ehrenstelle zu suchen, die keinen Gehalt (nur die schottischen und irischen Deputirten bekommen Diäten), und nur bei Talenten oder großen Verbindungen Aussichten verspricht. Meist werden also nur so viele Bewerber sich finden, als Stellen vom Shire oder der Stadt zu bestehen sind. Freilich wenn Gegenbewerber auftreten (if one is opposed), so fehlen selten seine Künste der Arglist, und grobe Ausbrüche erkaufter Pöbelgunst. Die Stimmen der Einzelnen werden am Tische abgegeben, wo die Obrigkeitliche Person sitzt, welche die Wahl hält und der Clerk, welche die Poles oder Stimm-Register führt. Die Bewerber, oder zwei der Wähler können fordern, daß dem einzelnen Stimmgeber Beweis seiner Eigenschaften dazu, oder ein Eid abgefordert werde. Oft, in zahlreichen Wahlversammlungen schleichen Unberechtigte sich ein, oft geben Berechtigte und Unberechtigte mehrmals ihre Stimme; welche Betruge aber auf Verlangen der Gegenbewerber, oder wer sonst die Kosten der Untersuchung tragen will, durch gerichtliche Prüfung der einzelnen Stimmen, durch ein Scrutiny, aufgefunden werden können; freilich oft ohne Wirkung. Findet sich aber dann erschlichene Mehrheit, so ist der Gegenbewerber als erwählt angesehen. Ein durch Loos erwählter Ausschuß von 15 Gliedern des Hauses, verfügt und entscheidet das Nothwendige. Die Obrigkeiten der Städte senden die Poles an den Sherif des Shires, und dieser mit dem Wahlbericht vom Shire an den Clerk der Krone in der Staatskanzlei. Die Gesetze bestimmen Strafen für die Obrigkeiten, die nicht vor der Versammlung der Parlaments, oder welche falsche Berichte einsenden. Stirbt ein Gewählter, oder nimmt er ein Amt von der Krone an, während er gewählt ist, so sendet der Clerk der Krone dem Sherif des Shires neuen Wahlbefehl. Doch ist der wieder wählbar, welcher durch ein Kronamt seine Stelle erledigte. Das Haus der Gemeinen versammelt sich im Westminster-Pallast wie das Oberhaus. Man kann aus der Westminsterhall durch einen dunkeln Gang auf einer steinernen Treppe in den Saal der Gemeinen gehen. Es war ursprünglich eine dem heiligen Stephanus gewidmete Capelle, die der Kaiser Stephan im 12. Jahrhundert erbaute und die seit Edward VI. stets zur Zusammenkunft des Parlaments gedient hat. Das Unterhaus erwählt seine Sprecher als Vorsitzer sich selbst aus seinem Mittel, doch muß der König um seine Bestätigung gebeten werden (S. 238). Auch hier sind eine Anzahl Clerks, zwei Serjeants of Arms, Thürsteher und boten, die Befehle des Hauses auszurichten (S. das Kupfer). Wenn der König im Zimmer der Lords den Thron bestiegen hat, läßt er das Unterhaus dahin berufen, welches vom Sprecher geführt, daselbst erscheint. Man geht aus dem Unterhause zur linken Hand durch einen Saal, der Court of requetts heißt, in den Saal der Oberhauses (S. 238). Der König eröffnet die Sitzung durch eine Rede. S. S. 239. Nachher beginnen die Verhandlungen. Das Haus der Gemeinen wählt zuerst einige beständige Ausschüsse, nämlich die Committees for privileges, elections, for grievances for trade, for religion, welche die Angelegenheiten der Privilegien, der Wahlen, der Beschwerden über Eingriffe in die Verfassung des Handels, der Religion, so wie ihre Namen besagen, untersuchen sollen. Und da die Sitte will, daß beide Häuser des Königs Rede mit einer schriftlichen Adresse beantworten, so wird auch für diese bald nach Eröffnung der Sitzung eine Committee erwählt. Diese Adresse selbst entscheidet bald im Anfange über den Geist des Hauses, seine Zufriedenheit mit der Regierung oder sein Mißvergnügen. Nur ein Mitglied des Hauses kann etwas in Vorschlag bringen. Das Mitglied erhebt sich von seinem Sitze, wendet sich an den Sprecher (the Speaker) und bittet um Erlaubniß, den Vorschlag machen zu dürfen. Diese Bitte heißt: Motion. So muß selbst über eine königl. Botschaft, und eine Bitte anderer eine Motion gemacht werden. Das Haus giebt die Erlaubniß und bestimmt, nach Verabredung mit dem Moventen den Tag, an welchem der Vorschlag geschehen soll. Der Tag wird vom Clerk bemerkt, um an ihm zu dieser geordneten Arbeit, d. i. zur Ordnung des Tages schreiten zu können. Der Vorschlag wird an bestimmten Tagen eingebracht, und vom Moventen, oft auch einem Andern, dem das Haus es aufgetragen für gut fand, schriftlich vorgelegt, und diese Schrift wird Bill genannt. Ein Clerk des Hauses liest diese Schrift vor mit dem ihr gegebenen Titel. Um nicht durch Leidenschaftlichkeit überrascht zu werden, ist verordnet, daß jedes Bill dreimal im Hause an verschiedenen Tagen gelesen werden soll, ehe darüber beschlossen wird. Nur verworfen kann es sogleich, und darf dann in derselben Sitzung des Parlaments nicht wieder eingebracht werden. Denn es will jedes Bill etwas einführen, und der bisherige Zustand hat immer die Vermuthung des Rechten und Guten für sich. Selten wird ein Bill sogleich verworfen werden, wenn es nicht geradezu für thöricht oder schädlich erkannt wird, darum wird auch selten gegen ein Bill nach der ersten Lesung geredet, weil ja nur erst der Inhalt erfahren, und noch nicht überdacht ist. Wird aber dawider geredet, so fragt der Sprecher: Ob es zu verwerfen? (to be rejected?) sonst immer: Ob es zum zweitenmale zu lesen? (to be read the second time?) Nur wenn ein Haus dem andern von ihm bereits angenommene Bills eingesandt, wird auch, wenn dawider geredet worden, gefragt: Ob ein zweitesmal zu lesen? und im Fall der Verneinung erst: ob zu verwerfen? Soll die zweite Lesung geschehen, so wird dazu wiederum ein Tag anberaumt; an welchem dann in dessen Ordnung der Clerk auf Befehl des Sprechers zum zweitenmale lieset, und andeutet, daß es zum zweitenmale sey. Nun stehen einzelne Mitglieder auf, und reden für oder wider das Bill. Der Redner vor seinem Sitze stehend, spricht mit unbedecktem Haupte (S. das Kupfer Taf., welches eine getreue Darstellung der Sitzungen des Unterhauses enthält). Die Sitte ist, den Sprecher, nicht das Haus anzureden, vielleicht, weil es schien, als würden dadurch die Rednerkünste erschwert, weil die Anrede an Einen nicht so feierlich ist, als die Anrede an Viele. Noch an manche Regeln sind die Redner gebunden. Niemand darf den andern in der Rede unterbrechen. Wenn er aber von der Frage abschweift, wenn er gegen andere Mitglieder, gegen das Parlament, gegen den König oder die Staats-Verfassung beleidigend spricht: so kann der Sprecher, so kann auch ein anderes Mitglied ihn zur Ordnung rufen. Oder ist die Beleidigung gröblicher, so wird ein Verweis erkannt, den er knieend vom Sprecher erhält, oder Gefängniß, wohin der Serjeant af arms den Uebertreter in den Tower führt. Auch darf niemand mehr als einmal an einem Tage reden, ausgenommen, wo ein persönlicher Angriff eine Vertheidigung fordert. Endlich will der Gebrauch, daß kein anderes Mitglied im Hause mit Namen genennt werde, obwohl andere Bezeichnungen erlaubt sind. Ein seltsamer alter, aber nun ehrwürdiger Gebrauch! Wenn wider das Bill geredet, von andern es vertheidigt ist, so fragt der Sprecher: Ob es einem Ausschuß übergeben werden soll? (to be committed?) Ein solcher Ausschuß, Committee, soll nicht unter acht Mitgliedern seyn. Die Verordneten dazu werden gewählt, doch nicht (so scheint es die Billigkeit zu fordern) aus denen, die gerade wider das Bill geredet. Der Ausschuß verabredet unter sich Zeit und Ort seiner Versammlung. Dann wählen sie einen Vorsitzer, Chairman, ihre Geschäfte zu leiten. Jedes giebt dann seine Bemerkungen und Meinungen. Man stimmt über jede derselben, ob sie niedergeschrieben werden soll, und schreibt sie in das Protocoll, the breviate, oder the coherence genannt. Der Ausschuß kann auch Zusätze zum Bill selbst vorschlagen, welche Riders genannt werden. Nach vollendeter Arbeit berichtet der Chairman dem Hause, und übergiebt das Bill mit dem Coherence und den Riders dem Sprecher auf die Tafel des Hauses. Bei allen solchen Committees vom Hause des Lords werden dessen Beisitzer zugezogen. Nicht selten verwandelt sich das ganze Haus in einen Ausschuß. Dann fallen die strengen Regeln der parlementarischen Debatten weg. Der Sprecher verläßt den Stuhl, das Scepter auf der Tafel des Hauses (S. das Kupfer), ein Zeichen der gesetzgebenden Macht wird hinweggenommen, und es wird ein Vorsitzer gewählt. Jeder mag jetzt so oft reden, als er will, und so oft wird dieser freiern Untersuchung wegen, diese Verwandlung des Hauses in eine Committee gewählt. Aber um dann zu beschließen, nimmt das Haus sich selbst wieder an (the house resumes himself), d. i. seine eigene Form, indem der Sprecher den Stuhl wieder besteigt. Das Bill ist nun vom Ausschusse an das Haus zurück gebracht, und es wird vom Sprecher gefragt: ob es ingrossirt werden soll? (to be ingrossed?) Wird diese frage verneint, so ist das Bill verworfen; wird sie bejaht, so wird auf Pergament eine förmliche Reinschrift gemacht, mit den zugesetzten Riders, die einzeln auf eben die Weise genehmigt sind, um dann zu bestimmter Zeit zum drittenmale gelesen zu werden. Wenn die dritte Lesung geschehen ist, so fordert der Sprecher die Stimme: "Ob das Bill als Gesetz angenommen werden soll? (to pass?) Auf diese Frage giebt im Hause der Lords jeder einzeln vom Letzten im Range an, seine Stimme für das Bill mit dem Worte: Content! und dawider mit den Worten: "Not content!" Diese Stimmen werden vom Clerk bemerkt, und dann gezählt. Im Hause der Gemeinen ruft der Sprecher, das Bill in der emporgestreckten Hand: "So viele, als da sind der Meinung, daß dies Bill angenommen werden soll," sagen: Ja! (Aye). und so viele, als da sind der entgegengesetzten Meinung sagen: Nein, (No!). Alle rufen nun; wem aber nicht klar die Wahrheit sich erkennen läßt, so wird die Theilung des Hauses (Dividing of the house) vorgenommen. Ein Theil wird vom Sprecher aufgefordert, aus dem Saale abzutreten. Dann zählen von beiden Theilen zwei Glieder die Stimmen, und geben die Zahl dem Sprecher. Sind die Stimmen gleich, so entscheidet im Hause der Gemeinen der Sprecher durch seine Stimme, und es ist fast Herkommens, daß er dann gegen die Meinung des Hofes sie giebt. Im Hause der Lords aber gelten, im Fall gleicher Stimmen, allemal die Verwerfenden. Das Bill in einem Hause angenommen, muß in dem andern auch gebilligt werden, ehe es Gesetz werden kann; der Clerk aber jedes Hauses schreibt den Ausgang der Berathschlagungen unter dasselbe, mit französischen Formeln. wird es verworfen, so ist die Formel zwar das Englische: Rejected. Soll es an das andere Haus aber gebracht werden, so lautet sie: Soit baillé aux Seigneurs, oder im Hause der Lords: Soit baillé aux communes. Ist es vom andern Hause herüber gekommen, und dieses hier hat es angenommen, so ist die Formel: A ce bill les Seigneurs (oder; les Communes) ont assenté. War das Bill im Hause der Gemeinen zuerst eingebracht, so sendet es das angenommene durch neun seiner Mitglieder in das Haus der Lords. Beim Eintritt erheben sich die Lords von ihren Sitzen vor den Abgeordneten des Volks, die ihrer Seits eben so ihre Achtung vor den Pairs des Reichs ausdrücken. Der Vormann unter ihnen liest den Titel des Bills, und legt dieses auf die Tafel des Hauses. wenn das Haus der Lords zuerst das Bill annahm, so wird es in wichtigen Dingen durch die Lords Oberrichter, in andern durch die übrigen Beisitzer des Hauses, nie durch Lords, in das Haus der Gemeinen gesandt. Nach drei Verbeugungen nahen sie sich dem Sprecher, lesen den Titel des Bills, und übergeben es ihm. Sind die beiden Häuser über ein Bill verschiedener Meinung, ohne doch, daß es eines ganz verwirft (als in welchem Falle für diese Sitzung nicht wieder die Rede davon seyn kann), so werden von beiden Häusern Managers aus ihrer Mitte abgeordnet, um über die Abweichungen sich zu besprechen. Sie schlagen Ausgleichungen vor, bestimmen diese, berichten darüber in den beiden Häusern, und setzen diese Unterhandlung so lange fort, bis man sich vereinigt hat, oder einsieht, daß Vereinigung unmöglich ist. Ein eignes Zimmer, the painted Chamber, ist für diese Unterhandlungen bestimmt. Ueber 40 Mitglieder müssen im Hause versammelt seyn, um einen Beschluß fassen zu können. Wenn für wichtigere Gegenstände ein Mitglied eine zahlreiche Versammlung im Hause der Gemeinen wünscht, so trägt er auf the Call of the House für den Tag an, wo die Ordnung diese Gegenstände trifft. Dann wird jedes Mitglied bei Namen vom Clerk aufgerufen; der Gerufene steht auf, giebt durch Abnehmen des Hutes das Zeichen seiner Anwesenheit, und wird aufgeschrieben. Abwesende aber, welche nicht gültige Entschuldigung dem Sprecher eingesandt, werden wohl vom Serjeant at arms in den Tower zum Gefängniß auf einige Stunden gebracht. Im Hause der Lords können Abwesende ihre Stimmen durch andere Lords auf besondere Vollmacht geben lassen. Nach altem Gebrauch müssen alle Bills, welche öffentliche Gelder betreffen, zuerst im Hause der Gemeinen vorgebracht werden, und die Lords sollen daran nichts ändern, sondern nur unbedingt sie verwerfen, oder annehmen. Das Recht bestreiten zwar die Lords, aber der Streit bei einzelnen Fällen wird gemieden. Dagegen gehen alle Bills, welche die Rechte der Pairschaft betreffen, vom Hause der Lords aus. Auch von beiden Häusern bewilligt, ist doch kein Bill Gesetz, ehe denn der König es auch gebilligt hat. Es ist das Recht der Krone, daß, so wie kein Gesetz vom Könige allein ohne beider Häuser Bewilligung gegeben werden kann, so auch selbst beide Häuser nicht ihm ein Gesetz aufdringen können. Von Zeit zu Zeit also erhebt sich der König in das Parlament, um seine Erklärung über dessen Beschlüsse zu geben. Wenn er da, wie bei der Eröffnung des Parlaments, auf dem Thron erschienen, und das Haus der gemeinen an die Schranken gerufen ist, so lieset ein Clerk das Parlaments die Titel des Bills, die beide Häuser angenommen haben, und die bis dahin im Hause der Lords aufbewahrt worden. Der Clerk der Krone in der Staats-Kanzlei giebt, nach schon vorher erhaltenen Befehlen, die Erklärung des Königs. Französische Formeln haben sich auch hier aus den normannischen Zeiten erhalten. Betrifft das Bill bloße Privatangelegenheiten, so spricht der Clerk, und wird verzeichnet: Soit fait comme il est désiré; betrifft es allgemeine Angelegenheiten: Le Roi le veut; wenn aber das Bill Geld-Bewilligungen betrifft: Le Roi remercie ses loyaux sujets, accepte leur bénévolence, et aussi le vent. Verwirft der König das Bill, so antwortet sein Clerk: Le Roi s'avisera, weil ja nur für diese Sitzung, wie die Verwerfung von Seiten der Häuser, so auch von Seiten des Königs, gemeint seyn kann. Mit der Bewilligung aber des Königs ist das Bill nun Gesetz, und heißt eine Acte. Sie wird zu den Gesetzen des Reichs gelegt, und kann nur so, wie sie gegeben, wiederum aufgehoben werden. Die Statuen des Reichs aber werden überall nach den Jahren der Regierung des Königs geordnet, und in diesen nach der Zahl jede Acte, als eignes Kapital angeführt. Auf einige Tage kann jedes Haus seine Versammlungen eigenmächtig aufschieben. Aber entlassen kann nur der König das Parlament. Diese Entlassung vom Könige allein hebt die Verhandlungen des Parlaments auf, sie hebt aber auch das Recht desselben, sich zu berathschlagen. Der König kann das Parlament auf zweifache Art entlassen; durch Dissolation, oder durch Prorogation. Wenn der König das Parlament dissolvirt, so müssen alle wählbare Glieder beider Häuser von neuem Gewählt werden; wenn er es prorogirt, so hebt er bloß ihr Recht, sich im Parlament zu versammeln, bis auf einen gewissen Tag. Dieser Tag wird meist über einige Wochen bestimmt; dann aber gewöhnlich noch einmal, oder mehrere Male hinausgesetzt. Meist wird nur Einmal im Jahre das Parlament, und dann auf einige Monate versammelt. Aber auf kürzere Zeit, als es wirklich sich versammelt, wird darum vertagt, damit die Nation vereinigt sey, wenn irgend ein Unglück das Reich, oder den König träfe. Mag aber der König dissolviren, oder prorogiren, so schließt er in beiden Fällen die Sitzung, wie er sie eröffnete, mit einer Rede vom Throne, mit gleicher Weise dreifacher Anrede, erst an beide Häuser, dann an das Haus der Gemeinen mit Dank für die Geldbewilligungen, und endlich wieder an beide Häuser. Darauf wird dann vom Clerk der Krone ausgerufen, daß der Wille des Königs sey, daß entweder die Sitzung vertagt, oder das Parlament aufgelöset seyn solle. Von jetzt an wäre es Empörung, wenn das Parlament ferner berathschlagte, und seine Beschlüsse wären an sich selbst ungültig und widerrechtlich. Nur im Fall einer wahren Thronvacanz, wenn der Fall eintreten könnte, daß der letzte Erben der Krone; wenn der regierende Monarch plötzlich in Gemüthskrankheit verfällt, so ist kein Zweifel, daß die Nation durch ihre Bevollmächtigte selbst das Reich berathen mag, und dann das Parlament, als alleinige öffentliche Gewalt, die königliche Gewalt herstellen könne, und müsse. Diese Grundsätze wandte man auch an, als Jacob II. Thron und Reich verließ. Eröffnung und Schluß der Parlaments, auch Zustimmung zu Bills mag der König auch von seinen Bevollmächtigten verrichten lassen, wenn er den Auftrag dazu unter dem großen Siegel des Reichs giebt. :Jetzt noch Einiges zur näheren Erläuterung des Kupfers Tafel IX. Schon oben ist erwähnt worden, daß der Saal worin die Gemeinen im Unterhause sich versammeln, und der der Lords im Oberhause dicht neben einander sind, und das hier eine, dem heil. Stephanus gewidmete Kapelle war. Daher die Zeitungsschreiber, wenn die Parlaments-Vorfälle durchziehen, nicht vom Parlamentshause, sondern von St. Stephans-Chapel reden. Oben sind dreien Seiten Chöre, oder Galerien für Fremde und Zuschauer (s. das Kupfer). Unter der Galerie sind Bänke für Mitglieder des Hauses. Der Sprecher oder Präsident sitzt der Hauptthür, am Ende des Saals gegenüber, auf erhöhtem Sitz und in ausgezeichneter Kleidung (s. das Kupfer). Vor ihm liegen die Insignien stark vergoldet, und die Clerks sitzen vor ihm am Tische (s. d. K.). Ihm zur Rechten sitzt die Ministerial- oder Hof-, (1) zur Linken die Oppositions- oder Volks-Partei (s. d. 2. K.). -- Wenn einer der Herren hinaus geht, oder herein kommt, welches alle Augenblicke geschieht, so macht er eine Verbeugung gegen den Sprecher. Im Unterhause hört man viel lautes Schreien, und oft ein Gel:achter, daß das Haus beben möchte; im Oberhause hingegen geht es viel bescheidener, mehr nach Hof-Sitte zu. An Aufmerksamkeit im Unterhause gebricht es oft sehr. Alle Augenblicke hört man rufen: hear him! hear him! (höret ihn!) doch geschieht dies auch oft, um auf gewisse Ausdrücke und Gründe des Redenden aufmerksam zu machen. Viele sind dem Leibe, Viele dem Gemüth nach abwesend, und mit andern Dingen beschäftigt, essen Nüsse, sitzen im Schlummer (s. d. K.), und nur wenn gestimmt werden soll, geben die ihre Stimme dem Geist ihrer Partei gemäß. Einzelnachweise. Kategorie: Staatsorgane England